When visions come true
by Memory-taker
Summary: Carla has a vision about Jellal/Mystogan being sucked into the black hole in the sky, but due to the next events she forgets about it. Read to find out more about it. MysDy fanfic! Wendy x Jellal/Mystogan. Also with hints of Jellal x Erza


**A/N: Hiiii! I'm back, with a new fanfic! (That's already the second one!) ^^  
Before anything, I know, that Wendy x Jellal/Mystogan is not really any popular pairing, but! that's exactly why I decided to write this story. There are a lot of NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza fanfics, but there are very few MysDy. "If there's a book you want to read but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it" - Toni Morrison. The only difference is that it's fanfic, but the rule lasts the same.  
And to all the people saying that he's too old for her: fuck off! If there are people shipping Wendy with Doranbolt/Mest then what's the problem with Jellal?!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail  
Enjoy! **

**Year X784**

Jellal sat on the ground in the middle of a stone circle, with his legs crossed and eyes closed. The light wind blew, moving the blades of grass and messing his hair up. There was a complete silence and everything seemed peaceful. That's to the moment when the great hole in the sky opened and started sucking everything inside. In this hurricane of dirt, stones and grass Jellal seemed very calm, like he didn't care about the hole above him, sucking him inside. He didn't turn a hair.

Charla woke up breathing heavily. _That was just a dream_, she tried to stay calm, _it didn't happen, did it? Well, at least not yet_. She closed her eyes and tried to remember as many details of her vision as possible. There was a man wearing black shirt and baggy white trousers taken in at the bottom and she was one hundred percent sure that this man was Jellal, only she didn't know which one. It could be Jellal Fernandez, the one who tried to build the tower of heaven, but also Mystogan, the king of Edolas_. Ohh, why did they look exactly the same?! _She moaned in mind. She focused on her vision once again, where Jellal was being sucked inside great purple-black hole opened in the sky. What could it be? Things like that didn't happen every day. Whatever it was, she decided, this vision was very dull and fuzzy, nothing could be stated for sure, maybe it won't even happen. Her visions were not always correct, it could mean nothing.

Suddenly the door opened and Wendy came inside their room.

"Charla have you woken up, yet?" the girl asked with smile on her face

"Yes, Wendy, of course, can't you see?" the white exceed said in answer. _I must not tell Wendy about my vision, it's nothing sure and I don't want to worry her_, she decided "I think we should go to the guild, it's very late already" she said

"Yes, let's go Charla!" Wendy exclaimed cheerfully and the two of them went outside

That was the day when Master announced the s-class mage promotion trial. In the fuss of all the things happening so fast and Wendy becoming the partner of Mest, Charla completely forgot about her vision from the morning. Being overwhelmed by sudden anxiety about the trial and Wendy participation in it, she was no longer concerned about Jellal, after all Wendy was the most important to her.

* * *

**~10 years later (year X794)**

Wendy sat at her desk, scribbling something fiercely. She was wearing white shirt with short sleeve, collar and three small black buttons at the top, red miniskirt with single yellow stripe at the bottom, extending through the entire length and black pantyhose. Her long blue hair reached over her butt almost entirely covering her skirt so from the back it seemed like she had none at all. She was about to end her daily diary entry when suddenly the door opened and she saw Lucy entering to her room, all red and panting heavily

"Wendy!" she gasped trying to catch her breath "We need your help! Jellal is unconscious and master says it's really serious"

Wendy's eyes widened in shock. Jellal? Unconscious? Her minds instantly floated to the other Jellal, the king of Edolas, other known as Mystogan, however she shook it off quickly. He couldn't be here, she reminded herself, he's far, far away, in Edolas – other dimension, remember it! That thought saddened her a bit but she was also relieved that he's fine (or so she hoped).

"Wendy come one!" Lucy exclaimed to her "We have to hurry up"

"H-hai!" the girl answered, she had to focus on the situation, not on her Jellal but on the one from Earth, the one who needs her help right now.

Wait! Did she just call him mentally 'her Jellal'? Scratch that. He wasn't hers, she said firmly in her mind, blushing slightly at this thought… and he will never be, the small voice in her head ended sadly. No! Focus on, Wendy! She ordered herself in mind, quickly put her shoes on and sprinted out with Lucy, who was already waiting for her in the corridor of Fairy Hills dormitory, pushing her around to hurry up.

After a few minutes girls finally reached the guild, panting heavily. There was a great commotion inside, people were talking over one another, shouting something in a rather flurried voices and in the middle of all this fuss there was Jellal, in some damaged clothing - torn white trousers and ripped black t-shirt, lying on the two connected tables, silent, senseless.

Wendy gasped at this view, it didn't look good. She pushed through the crowd to the place where he lain, Erza, Natsu and Master already standing there.

She examined his body, there were no scratches, wounds nor any other injuries however she could sense that he was dying, she had to do something. She concentrated all her healing magic in her hands and started the desperate attempt to save Jellal. However her efforts seemed fruitless, his life was slipping through her fingers like a sand.

"Master it's no good" she informed, there were droplets of sweat on her forehead "At this rate he's going to die!"

She didn't even notice when all the room went silent. Makarov looked at her thoughtfully and then spoke up

"Wendy, I can do nothing here" he said "it's all in your hands now to save him. Only you're able to do it and I know you can handle this"

"Master…" she whispered overwhelmed by the faith he had in her but also the weigh which he put on her shoulders "Hai!" she exclaimed focusing back on Jellal. She could save him, now she knew she could.

* * *

**Hours later.**

Wendy sat at the table. She made it, she had saved Jellal, however now she was completely exhausted and out of magic. She sighed, he wasn't badly injured nor anything, it was more likely he just went to sleep and was about to awake for a second just now and yet, for some unknown reason it was really hard to save him from dying on this two tables in the guild.

"Can I join in?" she heard Lucy's voice

She lifted her head up "Sure" she answered

"So… back then in the dormitory… Why did it take you so long when you heard about Jellal?" Lucy asked her (Crap! Did I really lag so much?! Wendy cried in mind) "You're not the one to procrastinate when your friend's life is in danger"

"I know" Wendy said getting back to the real life and feeling ashamed and guilty. What if he had died? What if she hadn't been on time and couldn't save him? And to think that all of this was just because of her stupid thoughts about the man she will never even see again. Yeah, never… "I'm sorry Lucy-san" she said suddenly loosing all her desire to talk "I think I'll go to bed right now, I don't feel really good"

"Oh, okay" the blonde blinked "Maybe you should go to the infirmary instead of going back to Fairy Hills, it's a bit far from here and you used up all your magic, what if you just fainted on your way back?"

"That's fine" Wendy said wanting to end this conversation. There was Jellal in the infirmary and she didn't really want to see him, only because he was looking exactly like _him_.

"No, I think that too" Mirajane joined the conversation "You should take better care of yourself"

Wendy smiled in response, everyone was always so nice in here.

"Thank you Mira-san, Lucy-san, but-" she couldn't end because of Erza's sudden interrupt

"Wendy, you really should go to the infirmary" she said

"Erza! Where did you get here from?" Lucy exclaimed in astonishment

She grinned and was about to say something when suddenly Natsu came flying out of nowhere and knocked her and Lucy down.

"Natsu!" Erza growled

"Grey!" Natsu screamed

"Natsu !" Gray yelled

And so another typical battle begin.

Wendy looked at this scene with amusement. She loved Fairy Tail, she really did, it was always so funny here.

"Soo… Will you go to the infirmary" Mirajane asked taking her attention away from the battling ones

Wendy just couldn't say 'no' to it, especially since there was this rare scary threatening smile on Mira's face.

"Yeah I think I will, thank you Mira-san" she said and sweat dropped, trying, with all her might, not to shiver. There were some reasons why people called her 'the demon' when she was younger.

Wendy went upstairs, opened the first door from the right and came in. It was really quiet inside, like the door were blocking all the sounds from outside where the fight was being held. She sighed and looked at Jellal, she just couldn't resist it, he looked so peaceful in the sleep and… Wendy could swear that he looked a bit younger than she had remembered him to, well that's probably because you're so tired right now that your brain is playing tricks to you, she told herself in mind.

She sat on the bed and started to wonder. Erza was probably really worried right now, she thought, she loved this man and it's probably some kind of a miracle that they still were not together. Well Erza confessed to him once but he rejected her because, how he said, he was a fugitive after all and it wouldn't be safe for Erza to be with him, however everyone knew that he just thought that he didn't deserve for the happiness. There was a rumor too that after this they went somewhere private and didn't really act like 'just friends'. Wendy blushed slightly trying not to think what they might, or might not did in there. She shook her head off, she had to stop thinking about Jellals. Both. Oh, why in the world did they look the same?! She moaned and nonetheless started thinking about the second Jellal – Mystogan. Somewhere in time, she didn't exactly know when, she started to think about him a lot. She remembered all this time when they had traveled together and her heart ached. She never felt like that before and she had no idea why all of this was happening to her. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She threw herself on the bed and hid her head in the pillow.

Quiet sobs were able to be heard as she lain there. Stop it Wendy! She ordered herself, Don't be such a crybaby you're not six anymore. She slowly inhaled and exhaled the air, calming down, feeling peaceful. When:

"Wendy? Is that you?" her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard this voice

She lifted her head up from the pillow and nearly bumped at the head of the man standing before her. _This is not the man from your childhood, this is not the man from your childhood, this is not… _she was repeating this in mind, trying not to hug him as she saw that everything was fine with him.

She smiled and said "Yup, it's me"

"Wow, how come you've grown so much in such a short period of time!" Jellal exclaimed

"I didn't grow SO much" she said, it was a bit strange to talk to him like that

"Yes, you did! You were smaller, well maybe not much, but still, and your…" his gaze stopped on her chest for a moment but instantly he turned his head around, blushing heavily "Ekhm!" he coughed "I mean, ehh… ymm… your… your hair got longer" he finished lamely

Wendy turned bright red too, true her breasts got bigger, she was now wearing cup C, but why of all the people HE would point it out, besides they had seen each other few months ago and she was looking pretty much the same as now. She wasn't sure what to say right now, it turned out really awkward.

"Ymm so, how's everybody in the guild" Jellal asked trying to shorten the awkward silence "It's some time since I last saw them, you know while all this affair in Edolas"

Wendy blinked. Edolas? Could he…

"You're from Edolas?" she asked not believing in what was happening. Jellal, the one who took care of her when she was a child, was here!

"Yes, of course. Have you forgotten already? It wasn't that long. Really only a few weeks"

"Few weeks? Jellal, it's been ten years!" she exclaimed, extremely happy to see him again.

"Ten years?" he said and sat on the bed hiding face in hands "What year is it?" he asked after a few seconds

"X794" Wendy simply said, now she knew why he seemed younger to her, that's because ten years of his life gone away to… where? She had no idea, but it looked like it was something similar to time they spent on the Tnrou island.

It was a long silence before Jellal spoke again

"You don't look 22" he said and Wendy couldn't help but laugh

"I know" she said "Formally I'm 22, but in fact I'm 15, because for seven years I was gone from this world and wasn't aging, it's probably pretty much the same for you"

"I see" he said

"What are you going to do now" Wendy asked hoping quietly that he'll stay with Fairy Tail

"I don't know" he answered honestly "I think, I'll try to find some way to get back to Edolas… Ten years… I wonder who is the king right now…" he muttered under his breath, more to himself than Wendy.

Expression on the girl's face changed. It was a mixture of disappointment, pain and sadness. _So he won't stay_, she thought. Why did she even think he would, it's not like he's here because he wanted to or anything. And after all, he's the king of Edolas, he should be there not here. She didn't even feel when the tears began to flow into her eyes_. He will not stay, but it's nothing_, she tried to convince herself, _you have plenty of other friends, you will not be alone, you will be happy_… She clenched her fists and bit her lower lip, trying to regain composure

"What's wrong Wendy?" she lifted her head up and through the tears she saw Jellal with worried expression on his face

"I-it's nothing, r-really" she stuttered, cursing herself in mind for being such a weak crybaby and wiping her tears away

"How can you say this to me, while crying?" he said "I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you "

She could no longer stand it. Hearing his words was like a final blow. She threw her arms around his waist, like when she was younger, and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his t-shirt.

Jellal's eyes widened in shock for a moment. Why was she crying? Did he say something wrong? He could not remember anything like this happening. They were talking normally and then suddenly Wendy started to cry, for no reason at all. Well, at least no reason that he was able to pinpoint. He hugged her back not really knowing what to else could he do in this situation. He looked at the small, trembling figure in his arms, he has never seen Wendy in such condition, since that day when they first met, after Grandeeney's sudden disappearance.

* * *

** Meanwhile at Porlyusica's place**

"Are you going to tell Wendy about your visions?" the older woman asked white exceed

"No. It would only upset her and I don't want it" Carla answered "and I've never told her about first vision"

"It was ten years ago, wasn't it?

"Yes"

"And when was the second one?"

"Recently, about a week ago. Do you think it will happen any time soon?"

"I don't know." The woman answered honestly "But we've got to be ready for every possibility"

Carla nodded and said "I should go now, Wendy will be worried if I'm gone for too long"

Porlyusica said nothing to this and watched as the white exceed is going away.

_I hope her visions were incorrect_, she thought, _otherwise it will be even worse than when this huge anima sucked Magnolia… _

* * *

**And with this we end the first chapter. Did you like it? Yes? No? Tell me, please. Even if I'm writing it mainly for myself, your opinions are desired and welcome. I know that there was probably some OOC, as well as language mistakes (English isn't my native language) and that my writing skills are terrible, I know it all, but anyway I love writing and how they say practice makes perfect so maybe I'll get better in the next chapters (let's hope so).  
P.S. I'm not sure if there's any infirmary at Fairy Tail's, but for the needs of this fanfic, let's say that yes, there is. :P**


End file.
